pantalones
by O.o Kaoru-chan o.O
Summary: Por que ella lleva los pantalones.
1. Chapter 1

**O.o Kaoru-chan o.O **

* * *

**-Disclaimer-**

**Naruto** no me pertenece, este fic es por mero entretenimiento.

* * *

**Pantalones**

Shock.

-¿Sakura-chan?

Mirada indiferente – ¿qué?

Alterado -¿Qué... qué estás usando?

Enarca una ceja - ¿Qué crees que estoy usando?

Grita alterado con los ojos abiertos -¡Pantalones!

- ¿...Y?

-Teme! Sakura-chan está usando pantalones!

Mirada de pies a cabeza. –hn

-hn? HN¿Acaso no me escuchaste Sasuke? Sakura-chan está usando pantalones. ¡PANTALONES! – lanza los brazos al cielo exasperado, logrando un efecto dramático.

Entre dientes, visiblemente molesta. -Naruto. _Cállate._

- Después usará remeras grandes con cuello estúpidamente alto.

Truenan dedos

Ojos grandes incrédulos - Y, su pelo... ¡dejará de ser rosa¡Y será negro! Se cortará el pelo y tendrá un estúpido corte gallina¡¡como el tuyo Teme!!

Mirada asesina.

-¡Y lo próximo que sabremos es que quiere ser hombre¡_**HOMBRE**_!

Golpe. Fuerte. _Muy_ fuerte.

-ouch, - Ojos grandes, lágrimas como manantiales sobre sus mejillas. Cara de pena - _Sakura_-_chaan_, no tienes que golpearme tan fuerte!

Cejas crispadas del enojo. Aura roja. Fuego sobre sus ojos. Puños cerrados y un instinto asesino latente.

Sonrisa nerviosa. Manos sobre el pecho, hombros escogidos. – Ne, ne, Sakura-chan, era una broma. Nadie puede ser más femenino que vos. Ya sabes, ese pelo rosa... es muy de mujer...

Chasquea la lengua – Dobe.

Exclama - ¡Pero está usando pantalones, teme! _¡pantalones!_

- Vuelves a repetir la palabra **_pantalones_** Naruto y _te juro que no te reconocerán **ni por los dientes**_

Traga saliva. Mirada asustada.

Silencio.

-Neh, Sakura-chan... ¿porqué estás usando pan-?

Los palillos se rompen de la fuerza.

Aura asesina. Mirada asesina.

_PELIGRO.PELIGRO.PELIGRO._

_DANGER.DANGER._

_**CALLATE IDIOTA.**_

Se apresura a arreglar- quiero decir¿porqué decidiste cambiar de ropa?

Mirada asesina a cierto cabeza de gallina.

-Sasuke...

-Sakura

-Sasuke...

-Sakura.

-_Sasuke_

-Sakura

-**Sasuke**

-¡NARUTO!

Dos pares de ojos caen sobre cierto rubio.

Silencio.

Mira de un lado a otro -¿qué¿No era un juego?

-Idiota.

-Baka.

Pelo de gallina se levanta. Deja dinero sobre la mesada. Para él solo.

-ne, teme

Mirada indiferente.

-...!

-...

-...!!

-...

-...!!!!!!

-...

- ?

-...?

Suspira exasperada. – Son dos pares de idiotas.

Dos pares de ojos caen sobre la pelirrosa. Mirada entrecerrada y sorprendida.

– Yo te pago Naruto. Porque eres mi amigo.

_Argh, demasiado empalagoso_

Resoplido.

Sonrisa entusiasmada. Ojos azules brillantes. – Sakura-chan¡¡Eres tan femenina!!

Estira los brazos en un intento de abrazo. Cae de espaldas al suelo.

-_¡TEME!_ ¿Qué demonios fue eso?

- hn

Mirada acusadora y asesina a la pelirrosa

Ojos verdes devuelven la mirada.

-Guárdate esas miradas, _Uchiha_

_Ouch!_

_¿Uchiha...?_

Se limpia la ropa - ne teme¿Sakura-chan te llamó Uchiha?

-hn

- ...?

Pelirrosa y cabello de gallina miran lugares opuestos.

-Oi¿Qué les pasa? Temeeee¿Qué le hiciste a Sakura-chan?

Silencio.

- ¿le volviste a llamar débil?

Cejas fruncidas. Tic nervioso.

- ¿O le dijiste molesta _otra vez?_

Puños cerrados de la cólera. Dientes apretados.

- ¿O te enteraste que cejas encrespadas la vio desnuda?

-¿¡QUÉ!?

-_NARUTO!_

Da un paso atrás, asustado – Pero es verdad!!

- ¡No estaba _desnuda_!

- ¡Estabas en ropa interior!

- ¡Envuelta en una toalla idiota!

- ¡Mojada!

Sonrojo – ¡Había salido de la ducha estúpido! Además, le golpeé!

- Y lo curaste!

- Pero le golpeé

- No tan fuerte como a mi!

-_Naruto.baka_

- teme?

Silencio.

Ojos verdes y azules miran expectantes a cabeza de gallina.

Mirada clavada al suelo, puños cerrados, hombros tensos.

_PELIGRO.PELIGRO.PELIGRO._

Suspiro.

Pelirrosa y rubio dan un par de pasos retrocediendo.

Eso dio miedo.

_DANGER.DANGER.DANGER._

Risa. Seca. Irónica.

Ojos verdes y azules se abrieron de la sorpresa

¡Demonios!

¡SE ACABA DE VOLVER LOCO!

_AURA ASESINA._

Levanta la vista.

Pelirrosa y rubio tragaron saliva y aguantaron la respiración.

El sello maldito se... activó?

_MATAR._

_-_

_- _

_MATAR._

_-_

_- _

_MATAR._

_-_

_- _

_MATAR.__MATAR.__MATAR.__MATAR.__MATAR.__MATAR.__MATAR.__MATAR.__MATAR.__MATAR.__MATAR.__MATAR.__MATAR._

_-_

_- _

**MATAR.A.CEJAS.ENCRESPADAS.**

-

-

-

Mira de un lado a otro. En busca de verde. Como un lobo acechando a su presa. Buscando su olor.

-SAKURA-SAN. MI PRECIOSA FLOR DE CEREZO. OH, PERO QUE SORPRESA ENCONTRARTE HOY, EN ICHIRAKU. OH SAKURA-SAN, AQUELLOS OJOS VERDES TAN JOVENES Y BELLOS. TAN VERDES COMO EL MISMO PASTO RECIÉN CORTADO.

-...?

- Y TU HERMOSO CABELLO TAN ROSA COMO LAS BARBIES MISMAS.

-... pero qué demonios-?

- Y TU EXPRESIÓN FACIAL TAN JUVENIL Y EXPRESIVO. Y ESAS MANOS DELICADAS QUE IRRADIAN LUZ.

-...luz?

-Y DETRÁS DE AQUELLAS ROPAS SE ENCUENTRA LA MUJER MÁS SE-

_PUNCH. PAT. SPLAT. CRASH._

_-_ Sasuke-kun, detente¡Lo estás matando!

- Whoa, Lee puede cambiar de tantos colores como el arco iris.

-_NARUTO¡Ayúdame!_

_-_ Oh si, si. Sasuke, espera, no lo mates. Sakura-chan tendrá que revivirlo y ser su enferma personal.

**PUNCH. PAT. SPLAT.CRASH!!**

- _Naruto_, _**no** estás ayudando!_

- oh lo siento. Teme... ya está irreconocible. Déjalo. Mañana sigues.

**- NARUTO!**

-Uchiha.

El puño se detiene a milímetros de la cara -_irreconocible_- de Lee.

-Hyuuga.

-Uchiha.

-Hyuuga.

-Uchiha.

-Hyuuga.

-Uchiha.

-UZAMAKI!

Ojos verdes, negros y blancos miran a –_idiotabakaestúpidotontoretrasadomental- _Naruto

Ojos azules inclinan la cabeza – No entiendo este juego.

-Naruto baka

- Uchiha suelta a Lee.

Mirada asesina.

-No terminé.

-Sasuke-kun! Ya es suficiente.

Gruñido.

-Uchiha.

Mirada autoritaria.

-Hyuuga.

-Uchiha.

-Hyuuga.

-Uchiha.

Suspira exasperada -¡Oh no comencemos de nuevo! Sasuke-kun! Suelta a Lee. Tengo que curarlo.

- No.

Tic nervioso de ceja - no?

- Hyuuga lo llevará al hospital.

Susodicho levanta una ceja.

Repitió el cabeza de gallina serio -_Hyuuga lo llevará al hospital._

- hn

Pelirrosa enojada - Y yo?

Cabeza de gallina suelta a Lee y toma a pelirrosa de la mano y la lleva -_arrastra_- lejos de Ichiraku.

Ojos blancos y azules se encontraron anonadados.

-Maldito teme posesivo.

-

-

-Sasuke-kun! Sueltame! Ey!! Déjame!

No presta atención.

Clava sus talones en el suelo. -YA¿puedes soltarme? Sasuke-kun!

Nada.

-_Sasuke-kun!_

Se detiene frente a ella. – Eres tan molesta.

La tira sobre su hombro.

-Ey! OI¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo¿A dónde me llevas? Sasuke-kun!!

Silencio.

- Hola señor caminante¿Podría avisarle a Tsunade-sama que Sasuke Uchiha me está secuestrando? Muchas gracias.

Gruñido – _Sakura_...

- ¿Qué¡No me dicen a donde me llevas! Estoy en mi derecho que puedes estar intentando secuestrarme. O llevarme al corazón del bosque y cortarme en pedazos y darle de comer a los buitres mi carne, o usar mi sangre para llamar a los espiritus del más allá. O tal ve-

Sonrisa de suficiencia. - Se necesita sangre _virgen_ para llamar a los espíritus del más allá.

Sonrojo

Murmullo -idiota cabeza de gallo

-Llegamos.

La soltó poco amablemente. Cayó de trasero.

-EY!

Miró a su alrededor.

-¿Qué hacemos en tu casa?

-_Nuestra _casa.

-¿¡_Qué_!?

-No vivirás más en _tu_ casa. Mañana buscarás tus cosas. Te quedarás acá.

-Un momento, un momento. Viviremos... ¿_juntos?_

La observa.

-¿En la misma casa¿Bajo el mismo techo¿Vos y yo¿Juntos¿En una oración?

Rueda los ojos exasperado.

Mirada entrecerrada-Cejas encrespadas no podrá entrar.

-Sasuke-kun¿Haces esto solo por Lee-san?

_Lee-san?_

-No puedo creerlo!! Solo porque me vio salir del baño!?

-_Sakura..._

- No quiero. Me harás usar pantalones y remeras grandes con cuellos estúpidamente alto.

-Es tu culpa.

Vocifera exasperada -¿¡Cómo va a ser mi culpa¿¡Haz visto mis piernas!?

Levanta el pantalón y le muestra.

Cierto vengador tomó su tiempo mirando su pierna.

Nerviosa -Está llena de... de...

El pelinegro levanta una ceja.

Susurra - _puntos rojos!_ Por _todos lados!_

Sonrisa. Cabeza de gallina se acerca.

Temor. Conocía esa mirada. -Sa...Sasuke-kun...?

-Mmmh

Sus dedos acariciaron sus mejillas, bajando hasta su cuello. Sus respiración se volvió irregular al sentir aquellos -_indecentes_- dedos acariciar su cuerpo sobre su ropa, recorriendo cada una de sus curvas. Sus manos comenzaron a transpirar y sentía aquel cosquilleo en su vientre.

-_Sa.ku.ra._

Oh dios, la manera en la que pronunciaba su nombre. En aquel susurró irresistible. Sentía su aliento sobre su cuello. El calor de su cuerpo sobre el suyo. La necesidad en el aire y el deseo latente en su toque.

Su cuerpo estaba ardiendo.

-_Vas a quedarte esta noche, Sa-ku-ra?_

Mmh, no podía pensar. Sus manos estaban sobre su cintura, haciendo movimientos circulares, endiabladamente sensuales.

-Si...

Sentía como sus labios sobre su cuello, curvarse en una ligera sonrisa. Sus manos se adentraron en su remera y acariciaron su espalda, recorriendo su espina dorsal.

-_Y vas a vivir conmigo Sa-ku-ra?_

Ooh, sus manos jugaban con el broche de su corpiño. Sus dedos acariciaban el contorno del mismo, para luego bajar hasta su cintura y acariciar su trasero con sus dos manos abiertas. '_atrevido_'

-Si...

- Perfecto.

En un movimiento veloz estaba en sus brazos y la llevaba a un lugar que conocía muy bien.

Entrecerró sus brazos sobre su cuello y se abrazó aun más. Sentía su calor corporal y se cuerpo se estremeció en adelanto a las actividades de esa noche.

Mmmh, no le importaba llevar pantalones todos los días.

* * *

**-Notas de la autora-**

**-modificado -**

**.22.48 PM.**

Finalmente! Estuve toda la tarde del día de hoy (5/9/07) escribiendo esto. Supuestamente iba a ser mucho más corto, pero me fui por las ramas. Y no iba a terminar así. (mucho menos con insinuaciones sexuales) Y Naruto iba a ser más gracioso... pero no salió. Ojalá les parezca tan gracioso como a mi me pareció al momento de escribirlo. (Mi primer humor en este fandom y SasuSaku) Medio Crack como ven xD

Buu, me había equivocado y subí este oneshot en la sección de inglés (no sé como le vi de parecido al ENGLISH con SPANISH, capaz la terminación...) een fin.

Les gustó? Espero que me lo hagan saber (AKA Review) si si, soy re molesta con los reviews, pero sepan que los estoy observando (?) Además me llegan sus Author to favourite authors o Story to favourite Story. Y cero reviews. Son re vagosos (?)

**Pantalones** fue algo que soñé despierta hoy en mi cama cuando se cortó la luz. (que molesto que se corte la luz!) y perdí la mayor parte de las frases graciosas porque no lo escribí en la computadora ¬¬ Y no tenía ganas de usar el papel u.u (_tontayo_)

Y me fui, porque ya hice toodo lo que tenía que hacer. Besos personas preciosas.

PD: No había inspiración para el titulo. Los títulos son dificiles ¬¬

PD2: Tengo ganas de escribir un NaruHina... Mmmh¿Qué les parece?  
PD3: Voy a dedicarme a escribir Beautiful Lie! (ojalá termine el cap! lo tuve que reescribir porque me había adelantado, así que las primero cinco hojas las tuve que borrar y empezar a escribir)  
PD4:** PELIGRO.PELIGRO.DANGER.DANGER.REVIEW.REVIEW.REVIEW**

* * *

**O.o Kaoru-chan o.O**


	2. Pantalones modificado 060907

_Disclaimer aplicado _

_-Pantalones modificado-_

_-_

-

-

* * *

**Pantalones**

Naruto entró en estado de shock. Pero SHOCK

-

-¿Sakura-chan? – preguntó tentativamente.

-

La pelirrosa le miró con cara indiferente. Haciendo caso ajeno a la mirada de incredibilidad de Naruto (_Naruto baka para los amigos)_ – ¿qué?

-

Naruto ni siquiera podía hablar. Hizo mímica con las manos intentando que ellas hablaran por él. Obviamente quedó hecho un payaso (_más de lo que ya es_). Respiró profundo. (_Canaliza tu ira Naruto... eh? No estoy enojado, sino ¡alterado!_) -¿Qué... qué estás usando? - a duras penas había logrado formar la afirmación. (_Pregunta Naruto¡Pregunta!) _

-

Sakura le miró como si a Naruto le hubiese crecido otra cabeza... verde. - ¿Qué crees que estoy usando? – le preguntó enarcando una ceja.

-

Tal vez allá sido la indiferencia de Sakura, o la situación que era completamente ridícula. Por que... ¿Quién se pone a gritar en medio de Ichiraku?

-

Naruto saltó de su asiento gritando (_alterado_) pero eso ya lo sabíamos - ¡Pantalones! -

-

Sakura ignoró como el rubio se había reincorporado de su asiento y como las miradas de los caminantes se dirigían al equipo siete (_teniendo como compañero a un rubio impulsivo-compulsivo con ayudar a quien se le pase por enfrente debido al trauma de pasar toda su infancia solo, sin amigos y familiares; y un vengador egocéntrico de mirada –oh-yo-soy-superior-en-todo-lo-que-tu-hagas, que aún no se repone de OTRO trauma, el de haber visto a su clan masacrado; y no se olviden de su profesor pervertido con tendencias a llegar medio día tarde que utiliza aquello para ocultar su verdadera persona que OH CASUALIDAD TAMBIÉN sufre de OTRO trauma por la decepción de su padre, la muerte de sus camaradas... ya se había acostumbrado a las miradas de terceros 'kami... ¿porqué le había tocado un equipo tan traumático?'_ pensó la pelirrosa suspirando pesadamente - ¿...Y? – preguntó con calma mientras se agradecía a Ayame-san por el ramen.

-

Naruto, ante la poca cooperación de Sakura, se dio media vuelta para clavar sus (_incrédulos, idiotas, grandes y repulsivos... palabras de Sasuke_) ojos azules sobre Sasuke. -¡Teme! Sakura-chan está usando pantalones!

-

Sasuke despegó la mirada de Naruto y recorrió con su mirada de pies a cabeza (_arriba Uchiha, más arriba!) _para luego volver la vista a Naruto dejarle su preciado. –hn – y volver la vista a su ramen.

-

Muy bien, Naruto se estaba volviendo loco. ¿Qué tenía este chico que hacía de los pequeños problemas (_usar pantalones no es un problema! Argumentaba una Sakura enojada) _unos GRANDES Y COMPLICADOS problemas?

-

-hn? HN¿Acaso no me escuchaste Sasuke? – repitió extrañamente (_si, claro "extrañamente") _sacado de si mismo. Escupía saliva por todos lados y pedazos de ramen de su boca.

-

-uug, Naruto eso es asqueroso!_ - _Golpeó una educada Sakura con cara de asco

-

- Perdón, perdón Sakura-chan. – se disculpó rascándose la cabeza avergonzado. Una sonrisa (_estúpida... palabras de Sasuke)_ en su rostro.

-

Silencio.

-

Los pajaritos cantaban.

CHIP CHIP CHIP

-

Y luego.

-

- Sakura-chan está usando pantalones. ¡PANTALONES! – Gritó Naruto recuperando el shock perdido _(de en serio, este chico tiene serior problemas de personalidad multiple, tal vez Tsunade tenga que revisarlo, ese kyuubi le afecta demasiado)._

-

Lanzo los brazos al cielo exasperado, logrando un efecto dramático. Y que una gota de sudor resbalara sobre las cabezas de los presentes.

-

-_pantalones_ – susurró Naruto aún sin poder creérselo.

-

Sujetando los palillos chinos con más fuerza de lo necesaria (_canaliza la ira Sakura, canaliza la ira_). Masculló entre dientes, visiblemente molesta, -Naruto. _Cállate. –_ el 'cállate' directamente lo escupió.

-

Pero Naruto, siendo Naruto un idiota que no se daba cuenta del peligro que causaba con sus estúpidas observaciones. El chico no se daba cuenta que estaba cavando su tumba... palabras de la autora, siguió hablando no notando como la ira de Sakura se iba transformando en fuego... y quemaba.

-

- Después usará remeras grandes con cuello estúpidamente alto!!.

-

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron ante la perspectiva de una Sakura con remeras grandes con cuello estúpidamente alto. Los hombros de Sakura comenzaron a temblar, una sonrisa (_malefica, asesina, aterrorizante... palabras de Sasuke que niega rotundamente haberlas pronunciado. "Los Uchihas no temen" eso había alegado) _se asomaba por su rostro, mientras se tronaba los dedos.

-

Una visión sumamente escalofriante, sin duda.

-

Pero Naruto, (_el idiota voy a matarlo, sacaré sus tripas, pintaré mi cuarto con su sangre, sacaré sus ojos y se lo daré a las ranas como alimento... palabras de Sakura) _abrió los ojos grandes de la incredibilidad - Y, su pelo... ¡dejará de ser rosa¡Y será negro! Se lo cortará y tendrá un estúpido corte gallina¡¡como el tuyo Teme!! – sus ojos se abrieron del horror y su dedo índice señaló a Sasuke (_nunca supo lo cerca que estuvo de perder un dedo_)

-

El vengador le lanzó una mirada –_te destrozaré y usaré tu piel como un tapado para los perros de Kakashi, usaré tu sangre para llenar la fuente que tengo pensado hacer con tus huesos_-asesina.

-

Naruto posó una mano sobre su corazón. Como si estuviese a punto de sufrir un paro cardíaco. Dejó de respirar. Su boca formó una perfecta "O" (_idiota, totalmente idiota, retrasado mental ¿Porqué me tocó como compañero de equipo? Palabras de... Sasuke y Sakura)_ y temblando de pies a cabeza (_no por la visión de una aterrorizante Sakura, sino por el mero pensamiento –idiota, seguro- que había cruzado por su mente_) -¡Y lo próximo que sabremos es que quiere ser hombre¡**_HOMBRE_**!

-

Golpe. Fuerte. _Muy_ fuerte.

-

-ouch, _Sakura_-_chaan_, no tienes que golpearme tan fuerte...

-

_(estúpidonarutotelomerecesporserunidiota) _

_- _

Naruto dejó de sobarse la cabeza, juntó sus manos como si estuviera haciendo una plegaria a Kami-sama. Sus ojos se abrieron en una perfecta imitación del gato con botas (_o de un gato a punto de ser chocado por un tractor... palabras de Sasuke). _Lágrimas caían como manantiales sobre sus mejillas. Una perfecta cara de pena (_pss, la misma cara que tuvo en el segundo capítulo de Naruto cuando corría al baño) _

_- _

- Sakura-chan... tu... no te volverás hombre¿no?_ ¡_Sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo¡Puedo acostarme contigo todas las veces que sea necesaria para que estés segura de tu sexualidad!

-

Cejas crispadas del enojo. Aura roja. Fuego sobre sus ojos. Puños cerrados y un instinto asesino latente.

-

Todo eso desapareció cuando Sasuke golpeó tan fuerte la cabeza de Naruto que cayó DENTRO del pote de ramen... ramen caliente.

-

-OU! OU¡¡ESTÁ CALIENTE¡¡ME QUEMÓ!! AAAAAAAH

-

Cayó una cubeta de agua fría sobre Naruto (_no pregunten de donde_)

-

-TEME¿QUÉ DEMONIOS FUE ESO?

-

-hn

-

-Yo solo quería ayudar a Sakura-chan! Como buen amigo que soy – se cruzó de brazos, cerró los ojos y su expresión se volvió completamente seria – soy capaz de acostarme con ella cuantas veces sea necesario hasta que decida volverse heterosexual. 

**- **

(_de dónde había aprendido esas palabras?) _

_- _

_- _

Naruto se dio vuelta lentamente, como si fuese un bloque de hielo. Una sonrisa nerviosa se asomó sobre su expresión cuando vio la furia de Sakura en sus ojos. Levantó las manos sobre su pecho, sus hombros encogidos, haciendo movimientos nerviosos Ne, ne, Sakura-chan, era una broma. Nadie puede ser más femenino que vos. Ya sabes, ese pelo rosa... es muy de mujer... calma, canaliza tu ira, canaliza tu ira Sakura)

_-_

Bufido – Dobe.

_-_

_(Canaliza tu ir- _

_-_

- ¡Pero está usando pantalones! - Exclamó Naruto sin poder detenerse

_-_

_(canali- NO CANALICES NADA. MATALO. **DESTROZALO. MATALO!**)_

_-_

_-_

Sakura respiró profundamente. Una sonrisa cubrió su rostro, con lentitud habló. - Vuelves a repetir la palabra_ pantalones _Naruto y_ te juro _que no te reconocerán ni por los dientes

**- **

Naruto tragó saliva. Nunca había estado tan asustado. Afirmó con la cabeza apresuradamente.

-

Silencio.

-

Pajaritos cantando

-

CHIP CHIP CHIP CHIP

-

-Neh, Sakura-chan... ¿porqué estás usando pan-?

-

CHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP

-

Murió el pajarito por el radio de ira asesina del aura de Sakura

-

Los palillos se rompen de la fuerza.

-

Aura asesina. Mirada asesina. Los platos comenzaron a temblar sobre la mesa

_-_

_('UN TERREMOTO' exclamaban los caminantes. Creo que el Yondaime perdió una nariz en el mural de sus memorias (ya saben, el grandote de piedra) ante el temblor)_

_- _

_PELIGRO.PELIGRO.PELIGRO._

_- _

_DANGER.DANGER._

**_- _**

_(**CALLATE IDIOTA.**)_

_-_

Se apresuró a arreglar- quiero decir¿porqué decidiste cambiar de ropa?

_-_

Sakura miró –asesinamente- a cierto cabeza de gallina.

_-_

-Sasuke... - llamó

-

-Sakura – le respondió

-

-Sasuke... - llamó

-

-Sakura. – le respondió

-

-Sasuke – llamó con exasperación

-

-Sakura – le respondió... monótono

-

-**Sasuke – **llamó con urgencia

-

-¡NARUTO! – saltó Naruto entusiasmado.

-

Dos pares de ojos caen sobre cierto rubio.

Y lo miran.

Y lo miran.

Y lo miran.

-

Silencio.

CHIP CHIP CHIP

(otro pajarito)

-

Naruto miró de un lado a otro -¿qué¿No era un juego?

-

Y lo miran.

Y lo miran.

Y lo miran.

-

Silencio.

-

CHIP CHIP CHIP

-

Suspiró – en conjunto-

-

-Idiota.

-

-Baka.

-

Sasuke – aka pelo de gallina- se reincorporó. Dejó dinero sobre la mesada. Para él solo.

-

-ne, teme – llamó Naruto sosteniendo el pote de ramen_ ( el número dieciséis.)_

_-_

Sasuke lo miró indiferente.

-

- Me olvidé la billetera. – agregó.

_-_

_- ... – (este es Sasuke, es muy comunicativo el chico) _

_- _

_-...! - (y este es Naruto, entiende a su amigo) _

_-_

_-... – (Sasuke otra vez, se entienden muy bien) _

_-_

_-...!! – (Si, si, Naruto otra vez, tienen una buena comunicación) _

_-_

_-... – (Sasuke siempre sabe que responder. No lo ven?) _

_-_

_-...!!!!!! – (JAJA, Naruto siempre tan exclamativo...) _

_-_

_-... – (Y Sasuke siempre tiene una respuesta para todo. Se dan cuenta. Es un chico genio después de todo!) _

_-_

_- ? – (emm... ¿qué?)_

_-_

_-...? – (emh... ¿?) _

_-_

Sakura miró el altercado, suspiró exasperada. – Son dos par de idiotas.

-

Sasuke y Naruto clavan su mirada en Sakura. Bueno... Sasuke clava sus ojos entrecerrados sobre Sakura y Naruto una mirada sorprendida.

_-_

_(El pobre no entiende todavía)_

_-_

– Yo te pago Naruto. Porque eres mi amigo.

_-_

_Argh, demasiado empalagoso _

_-_

_Resoplido._

_-_

Naruto sonrió entusiasmado. Sus ojos azules brillaron de la alegría. Era como darle un chupetín a un niño. Inconcientemente, los labios de Sakura formaron una pequeña sonrisa. – Oh Sakura-chan¡¡Te querré igual si quieres ser un hombre!!

-

La sonrisa se heló y fue reemplazada por un ceño fruncido.

Naruto, obvio a estos cambios, saltó con los brazos extendidos sobre Sakura. En un claro intento de abrazo.

-

Una mano le tomó el cuello de su remera por la espalda, y lo tiró al suelo donde cayó de trasero.

-

-OWW! TEMÉ ¿¡QUÉ DEMONIOS FUE ESO!?_ (¿Cuantas veces había repetido esa pregunta?A estas alturas ya debería saber la respuesta)_

_-_

Sasuke le envió una mirada asesina.

-

- hn –_ (pero Naruto lo conocía mejor y sabía que ese "hn" significaba –no-te-acerques-demasiado-o-la-próxima-vez-te-mato)_

-

Sasuke volvió la vista a Sakura. Dura, acusadora y asesina.

Sakura le devuelve la mirada. Dura, acusadora y asesina, con un brillo escalofriante_. (Aunque nunca oiremos decirlo en voz alta al pequeño vengador)_

-

-Guárdate esas miradas para quien lo quiera, Uchiha – Sakura espetó molesta.

_- _

_(Ouch¿Uchiha...? Eso duele!) _

_-_

Naruto se reincorpora limpiándose el pantalón. - ne teme¿Sakura-chan te llamó Uchiha?

-

-hn

-

Naruto - ...?

-

Pelirrosa y cabello de gallina miraron puntos opuestos.

-

Silencio.

-

CHIP, CHIP CHIP

-

Naruto interrumpió el silencio_ (como siempre) _-Oi¿Qué les pasa? Temeeee¿Qué le hiciste a Sakura-chan?

-

Silencio.

-

- ¿le volviste a llamar débil otra vez? – preguntó ladeando la cabeza

-

Cejas fruncidas. Tic nervioso.

-

- ¿O le dijiste molesta otra vez? – volvió a preguntar colocando un dedo en su mentón con un aire pensante_. (Pensante, si claro) _

_-_

Puños cerrados de la cólera. Dientes apretados.

-

- Ya sé – dijo golpeando su puño cerrado con la palma de su mano, abriendo los ojos como si hubiese descubierto que la tierra era redonda - ¿O te enteraste que cejas encrespadas la vio desnuda?

_-_

_-¿¡QUÉ!?_

_-_

_-NARUTO!_

_- _

_CHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP _

_- _

_- _

Susodicho dio un paso atrás, asustado – Pero es verdad!! –alegó a la defensiva.

-

- ¡No estaba desnuda! – replicó Sakura. Los colores se le asomaban al rostro.

-

- ¡Estabas en ropa interior! – discutió Naruto ignorante al peligro.

-

- ¡Envuelta en una toalla idiota! – gritó de furia Sakura. 'Kami¿porqué ahora?'

-

- ¡Mojada!

-

Silencio.

_-_

_CHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP— (el pajarito murió de un paro cardíaco... mucha emoción para él)_

_-_

Pero es que sonaba_ taaan _mal...

_-_

Sakura se sonrojó – ¡Había salido de la ducha estúpido! Además, le golpeé! – añadió como si eso lo resolviera todo.

-

- Y lo curaste! - resopló Naruto enojado, cruzándose de brazos.

-

- Pero le golpeé – argumentó Sakura como si eso fue más que suficiente.

-

- No tan fuerte como a mi, la vez que yo también te vi salir del baño! – añadió molesto. – masculló entre dientes Sakura, visiblemente enojada y molesta. NO quería que cierta persona presente se enterara de esas cosas. Más porque habían sucedido en su ausencia.

-

Silencio.

-

Silencio extrañamente incómodo.

-

(_Claro que va a ser incómodo! Sasuke-kun se acaba de enterar que media población de Konoha te ha visto desnuda!_)

-

-...

-

-... teme? – preguntó Naruto sorprendido del silencio del aludido.

-

Silencio.

-

(_uuuh..._)

-

CHIP? (_estos pajaritos se reproducen con una rapidez!!_)

-

Ojos verdes y azules miraron expectantes a cabeza de gallina.

-

Sasuke con su mirada clavada en el suelo, con sus puños cerrados y temblando de la fuerza con las que las cerraba, sus hombros tensos y esa extraña luz azul que emanaba.

-

(_'pensé que esas cosas solo pasaba en Dragon Ball' dijo Naruto más tarde_)

-

_PELIGRO.PELIGRO.PELIGRO. _

_- _

Sasuke suspiró.

-

Tanto la pelirrosa y el rubio dieron un par de pasos retrocediendo.

Eso dio miedo. -_corrección_- Sasuke _da_ miedo.

-

**_DANGER.DANGER.DANGER._**

_- _

Sasuke rió. Una risa seca e irónica, cargada de un promesa de muerte.

Ojos verdes y azules se abrieron de la sorpresa

¡Demonios!

¡SE ACABA DE VOLVER LOCO!

-

_AURA ASESINA._

_- _

Sasuke levantó la vista. Pelirrosa y rubio tragaron saliva y aguantaron la respiración. El sello maldito se había... activado?

_- _

_MATAR. _

_MATAR. _

_MATAR. _

_MATAR. _

_- _

**MATAR.A.CEJAS.ENCRESPADAS.MATAR.A.NARUTO**

Miró a Naruto primero. Miró alrededor. Demasiado testigos. Primero buscaría al otro, después se encargaría de él.

-

Miró de un lado a otro. En busca de verde. Era llamativo. Era un idiota que se vestida con una malla verde¿¡Dónde está!? Oh... y cuando lo encontrara no lo reconocerían ni por su _estúpida_ ropa, ni por su _estúpido_ peinado, o sus _estúpidas_ cejas encrespadas o su _estúpida_ voz chillona, o su _estúpida _presencia molesta e irritante.

-

(' _Oh, el teme puede repetir estúpido con tanta pasión' diría más tarde Naruto_ )

-

Parecía un lobo acechando a su presa. Buscando su olor. Saboreando el placer que dentro de unos minutos tendría al descuartizarlo.

-

Y hablando de roma...

-

-SAKURA-SAN. MI PRECIOSA FLOR DE CEREZO. OH, PERO QUE SORPRESA ENCONTRARTE HOY, EN ICHIRAKU, DE TODOS LOS LUGARES DONDE PUEDES IRRADIAR TANTA DULZURA Y JUVENTUD. HAZ DEMOSTRADO QUE PUEDES VOLVER HERMOSO CADA LUGAR QUE PISES. OH SAKURA-SAN, AQUELLOS OJOS VERDES TAN JOVENES Y BELLOS. TAN VERDES COMO EL MISMO PASTO RECIÉN CORTADO.

-

-...?

-

- Y TU HERMOSO CABELLO TAN ROSA COMO LAS BARBIES MISMAS.

-

-... pero qué _demonios_-

-

- Y TU EXPRESIÓN FACIAL TAN JUVENIL Y EXPRESIVO. Y ESAS MANOS DELICADAS QUE IRRADIAN LUZ.

-

-...las manos irradian luz?

-

-Y DETRÁS DE AQUELLAS ROPAS SE ENCUENTRA LA MUJER MÁS SE-

-

_PUNCH. PAT. SPLAT. CRASH. _

_- _

_-_ Sasuke-kun, detente¡Lo estás matando! – gritó Sakura estupefacta. Si que se mueve rápido cuando se enoja.

-

- Whoa, Lee puede cambiar de tantos colores como el arco iris. – exclamó Naruto asombrado mientras veía la escena sin moverse demasiado.

-

-_NARUTO¡Ayúdame! –_ gritó Sakura entrando en pánico. La cara de Lee está tan inflada como un globo.

_- _

_-_ Oh si, si. – Se apresuró a acercarse Naruto a Sasuke – ne teme, espera, no lo mates. Sakura-chan tendrá que revivirlo y ser su enferma personal.

-

Furia ante las palabraas de Naruto. Parecían quemarle en la cabeza la simple visión de Sakura con Lee cuidándolo.

-

**PUNCH. PAT. SPLAT.CRASH!! **

-

- _Naruto_, **_no_**_ estás ayudando! _

_- _

- oh lo siento. Teme... ya está irreconocible. Déjalo. Mañana sigues.

-

**- NARUTO! -**gritó Sakura incrédula ('_y él quiere convertirse en Hokage??_' _pensaría después Sakura) _

-

-Uchiha.

-

El puño de Sasuke se detiene a milímetros de la cara -_irreconocible_- de Lee.

-

-Hyuuga. – saludó (_Los genios se saludan entre si?) _Sasuke calmadamente. Como si fuera de todos los días el golpear a Lee hasta dejarlo irreconocible.

-

-Uchiha. – saludó Neji (_bueno, si, obviamente los genios se saludan de manera muy... ingeniosa) _

-

-Hyuuga. -

(_Y generalmente... los saludos entre genios duran tanto?) _

-

-Uchiha.

(_Tal vez sean un saludo de etiqueta) _

-

-Hyuuga.

(_O directamente solo saben decir apellidos y hn) _

-

-Uchiha.

(_No son muy genios, no?) _

-

-UZAMAKI!

(_Bueno, Naruto **NO **lo es, al menos) _

_- _

Ojos verdes, negros y blancos miraron a –_idiotabakaestúpidotontoretrasadomental- _Naruto

_- _

Naruto inclina la cabeza a un costado, con el dedo índice sobre el mentón – No entiendo este juego.

-

-Naruto baka – suspiró Sakura cansada. (_¿Cuantas veces lo había dicho en el día?) _

-

- Uchiha suelta a Lee. – no era una petición, era una orden.

-

('_malditos genios que demandan cosas_'_ pensaría enojada Sakura cuando se viera despojada de sus ropas... oh, me adelanté mucho_)

-

Sasuke le lanzó una mirada asesina. -No terminé.

-

-Sasuke-kun! Ya es suficiente. – explotó Sakura plantando un pie en el suelo. Esto la estaba agotando cada día _un poquito_ más.

-

Sasuke soltó un gruñido.

-

-WHOA, Sasuke sabe gruñir como un lobo – dijo sorprendido Naruto con los ojos abiertos.

-

(_ay, kami, que idiota) _

-

-Uchiha. – volvió a llamar Neji con una mirada asesina.

-

-Hyuuga. – el tono de Sasuke se volvió más apagado y peligroso (_JAH! Cómo si Sasuke se dejará intimidar por una mirada asesina! Vamos, **él** las había inventado!_)

-

-Uchiha.

-

-Hyuuga.

-

-Uchiha.

-

-¡Oh no comenzaran de nuevo¡Sasuke-kun! Suelta a Lee-san. Tengo que curarlo.- Sakura suspiró exasperada ('_malditos genios testarudos, entré Naruto y Sasuke me causaran una úlcera!' pensó la pelirrosa)_

-

- No. – fue la respuesta seca y automática de Sasuke.

-

Pero la paciencia de Sakura no estaba para ponerla en límite. A decir verdad, ya se le había acabado. Ya tenía un tic nervioso en la ceja - no?

-

- Hyuuga lo llevará al hospital. – (_fue una orden?_)

_- _

Susodicho levantó una ceja preguntando lo mismo que nosotras.

-

-Hyuuga lo llevará al hospital. - Repitió el cabeza de gallina serio.

-

- hn – aceptó Neji (_vaya a saber el lenguaje entre genios) _

-

- Y yo? – preguntó sarcásticamente Sakura enojada.

-

Cabeza de gallina, digo, Sasuke, soltó a Lee y tomó a la pelirrosa de la mano y la llevó -_arrastró_- lejos de Ichiraku.

-

Neji y Naruto se miraron mutuamente. Naruto anonadado, Neji... bueno, siendo Neji. Naruto volvió al vista a –_lo que quedaba de_- Lee y puso los ojos en blancos para después murmurar.

-

-Maldito teme posesivo.

-

-

-

-

-Sasuke-kun! Suelteme! Ey!! Déjame!

-

Sasuke no le prestó atención.

-

Sakura clavó sus talones en el suelo. -YAA¿Puedes soltarme¡Sasuke-kun! – gritó haciendo berrinches en el medio de la calle (_como una niña de siete años_ _a la que le rehusaron de comprarle la muñeca de juguete porque era maléfica y vivió enojada tooda la adolescencia porque sus amigas la tenían y ella no... ok, si, a mi no me compraron la muñeca¿y qué?_).

-

-_Sasuke-kun! _

_- _

Sasuke obviamente, no le prestó atención. (_lo tenía muy incorporado el de ignorarla_)

-

- Sasuke si no te detienes en este instante te juro que te cortaré las-

-

Sasuke se detuvo frente a ella. – Eres tan molesta. – gruñó por lo bajo (_está sonrojado? Sasuke se sonrojó!)_ y nada delicado la tiró sobre su hombro.

-

-Ey! OI¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo¿A dónde me llevas? Sasuke-kuuuuuuuuuun!! - gritó Sakura golpeando su espalda con sus puños cerrados.

-

Los caminantes miraban la pareja con extrañeza. Ah adolescentes.

-

Silencio.

-

- Hola señor caminante¿Podría avisarle a Tsunade-sama que Sasuke Uchiha está secuestrando a Haruno Sakura? Muchas gracias.

-

Gruñido – _Sakura_...

-

- ¿Qué¡No me dicen a donde me llevas! Estoy en mi derecho que puedes estar intentando secuestrarme. O llevarme al corazón del bosque y cortarme en pedazos y darle de comer a los buitres mi carne, o usar mi sangre para llamar a los espíritus del más allá. O tal ve-

-

Sasuke sonrió con suficiencia. - Se necesita sangre virgen para llamar a los espíritus del más allá.

-

Sakura se sonrojó. -idiota cabeza de gallo – murmuró por lo bajo, pero lo suficientemente alto para que él la escuchara. Una sonrisa (_leve, pero sonrisa al fin_) se asomó por los labios del vengador.

-

-Llegamos. – Anunció Sasuke. - La soltó poco amablemente. Sakura cayó de trasero.

-

-EY! – se quejó masajeándose la zona sensible. Sakura miró a su alrededor. -¿Qué hacemos en tu casa? – preguntó confundida.

-

-_Nuestra _casa. – le corrigió Sasuke mirándola severamente.

-

-¿¡_Qué_!?

-

-No vivirás más en _tu_ casa. Mañana buscarás tus cosas. Te quedarás acá. – demandó Sasuke (una nueva orden del vengador Uchiha, de en serio, no le enseñaron a pedir _por favor?_).

-

-Un momento, un momento. – pidió con calma, respiró profundamente. (_La calma al demonio, estaba alterada) - _Viviremos... ¿_juntos? – _Sakura le miró con los ojos muy abiertos, moviendo sus manos señalando primero a Sasuke y luego a ella misma.

_- _

Sasuke la observó como si fuese retrasada mental. Eso no la ayudaba mucho.

-

-¿En la misma casa¿Bajo el mismo techo¿Vos y yo¿Juntos¿En una oración? – siguió Sakura.

-

Sasuke rodó los ojos exasperado, ya tenía que empezar a farfullar. Luego se puso serio. Con los ojos entrecerrados aclaró. -Cejas encrespadas y el dobe no podrán entrar.

-

Sakura abrió las ojos de la incredibilidad y ahogó un grito de la sorpresa -Sasuke-kun¿Haces esto solo por Lee-san?

-

_'¿Lee-san?' pensó el vengador levantando una ceja._

-

-¡¡No puedo creerlo¿¡Solo porque me vio salir del baño!? – preguntó molesta. No quería que fuera solo por eso que decidieran irse a vivir juntos. O que _él _decidiera vivir juntos.

-

-_Sakura... ­_– Oh, no, aquel tono manipulador, asesino no funcionaría con ella.

-

- No quiero. Me harás usar pantalones y remeras grandes con cuellos estúpidamente alto. – argumentó enojada. Todavía estaba enojada por lo de la noche anterior.

-

-Es tu culpa. – sentenció Sasuke mirando a otro lado.

-

Sakura le mira incrédula - ¿¡Mi culpa¿Qué culpa voy a tener cuando eres tu el pervertido, insaciable que no puede contenerse ni por dos segundos? - Vociferó exasperada -¿¡Cómo va a ser mi culpa¿¡Haz visto mis piernas!?

-

Sakura se subió el pantalón y le mostró su pierna. Cierto vengador tomó su tiempo mirando su pierna.

-

Sakura, nerviosa, ante la mirada lujuriosa habló -Está llena de... de...

-

El pelinegro levantó una ceja. ¿Qué había de malo?

-

Sakura susurró enojada - _puntos rojos!_ Por _todos lados! _

_(puntos rojos, chupones, marcas de amor, o de propiedad, como quieran llamarlo) _

-

Sasuke sonríe. (_uuh, sonrisa lujuriosa... cabeza de gallina está pensando cosas sucias_)

-

Sakura comenzó a temblar. La última vez que vio esa mirada, no salió de la casa de Sasuke (_su cama! Su cama!)_ por una semana -Sa...Sasuke-kun...? – tartamudeó.

-

-Mmmh - Sasuke la levantó del suelo y la abrazó.

-

'_ooh, demonios_' pensó la pelirrosa cerrando los ojos.

-

-

(_Estás perdida amor) _

-

Sus dedos acariciaron sus mejillas, bajando hasta su cuello. Sus respiración se volvió irregular al sentir aquellos -_indecentes_- dedos acariciar su cuerpo sobre su ropa, recorriendo cada una de sus curvas. Sus manos comenzaron a transpirar y sentía aquel cosquilleo en su vientre.

-

-_Sa.ku.ra._

-

Oh dios, la manera en la que pronunciaba su nombre. En aquel susurró irresistible. Sentía su aliento sobre su cuello. El calor de su cuerpo sobre el suyo. La necesidad en el aire y el deseo latente en su toque.

-

Su cuerpo estaba ardiendo.

-

-_Vas a quedarte esta noche, Sa-ku-ra?_

-

Mmh, no podía pensar. Sus manos estaban sobre su cintura, haciendo movimientos circulares, endiabladamente sensuales.

-

-Si...

-

Sentía como sus labios sobre su cuello, curvarse en una ligera sonrisa. Sus manos se adentraron en su remera y acariciaron su espalda, recorriendo su espina dorsal.

-

-_Y vas a vivir conmigo Sa-ku-ra? _

_- _

Ooh, sus manos jugaban con el broche de su corpiño. Sus dedos acariciaban el contorno del mismo, para luego bajar hasta su cintura y acariciar su trasero con sus dos manos abiertas. '_atrevido_'

-

-Si...

-

- Perfecto.

-

En un movimiento veloz estaba en sus brazos y la llevaba a un lugar que conocía muy bien.

-

Entrecerró sus brazos sobre su cuello y se abrazó aun más. Sentía su calor corporal y se cuerpo se estremeció en adelanto a las actividades de esa noche.

-

Mmmh, no le importaba llevar pantalones todos los días.

-

-

-

* * *

**-modificado -**

**17.25 pm. 06/09/07**

Bueno si, lo modifiqué. Este oneshot por lo visto empezó mal. Primero lo ubiqué en la sección equivocada (y me di cuenta dos horas después), después recibo reviews que parece que no les gustó mucho o que no entendieron o que se confundieron, y muchos se extrañaron porque no les gustó la forma en la que lo escribí. Pero todo tiene una razón de ser.

Este tipo de escritura, así como era antes, el de palabras concisas y directas, es un tipo de escritura diferente. No necesita de narrativa ni de descripciones (uds saben como me ENCANTA describir) y quise intentar algo nuevo. En la sección de inglés, hay varios de este tipo. No es un dialogo teatral (fanfiction no lo permite) pero es diferente. Pensé que les gustaría un cambio :O pero bueno, no importa.

Seguiré escribiendo como antes, o sea, como está esto ahora. No se si tendrá el mismo efecto. Por que la gracia era el anterior. :P Pero bueeeeeno, intenté agregarle más humor. Uds diran en sus reviews (cambié más cosas, y agregué otro par y arreglé un par de errores. Me tomé mi tiempo para esta nueva modificación.

* * *

Salió más largo, espero que no les resulte pesado. Una aclaración más. **ES UN ONESHOT. NO HAY CONTINUACIÓN. **Listo, eso solo. No voy a escribir una continuación sobre este. Quedará así. Que haya un "segundo capitulo"es solo para agregar el modificado. 

Perdón si a alguno les molesta, pero me da mucha pena eliminar el primero. Además para que no quede igual, lo modifiqué (uds se dieron cuenta cuando lo leyeron) Perdón por las dudas.No se si Fanfiction permite esto, pero es solo un capitulo con cambios, así que me imagino que no pasará nada. (_aaah, no me denuncien_)

* * *

Me molesta demasiado que Fanfiction no haga más separaciones en sus textos. Me molesta que se junten los parrafos, parece más pesado. Y no tiene equilibrio (?) espero que no les moleste a uds estas separaciones. Queda más ordenado y lindo (?) 

Mmh, qué más? Ayer a la noche avancé demasiado con **Beautiful Lie**, diría yo que me faltan cinco o seis hojas para terminarlo. (_pss, adelanto? tiene contenido sexuaaaal_)

Ojalá este les guste más, se entienda lo que no se entendía y me digan que le parece. Pido disculpas si fue muy confuso, si se decepcionaron u.u no era mi intención. Acá arreglé todo lo que tenía que arreglar. Si no les gusta... er.. bueno, definitivamente no es lo mio xD

Muchos besos, mucho amor y mucho SasuSaku love

**Una pregunta más¿Cuál les gustó más?** **¿La primera versión o la segunda versión (ésta)?** coffcoff**reviewc**offcoff

CHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP

* * *


End file.
